TMNT Twisted
by enchantress99
Summary: Veronica and Chris Brown are two siblings who are avid TMNT fans. One day, the two are sucked into a glowing portal, and find themselves in none other than the TMNT world! Together, the siblings face Foot, Kraang, and other nasties alongside the Turtles. Dedicated to my big brother, and my best friend. Rated T for paranoia. No selected pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I hope you guys like my new TMNT story!**

**Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I don't own the plot or characters of TMNT.<strong>

**Veronica POV**

"Come on, Chris!" Veronica Brown yelled to her brother from the family room. She blew her hair out of her face impatiently. Veronica was fourteen, nearly fifteen, years old. She had long brown hair that was nearly always up in a high ponytail, and her eyes were a dark brown. She had a light sprinkling of freckles over her face. She was lying on the couch, holding a book in her hands, and waiting for her older brother by about two years to come down from his bedroom. The television was on, ready to play the siblings' favorite show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Since Chris had found the show on Nickelodeon, the two had been fixated on it.

"What are you waiting for, V?" Chris asked, walking into the room and flopping down on the couch. Her older brother had the same color hair as her, and his was slightly long and shaggy. HIs eyes were hazel, and anyone who didn't know their age difference would think that the two were twins. It wasn't that far from the truth, though. They each shared the same interests, and they both were the best of friends. Veronica stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lazy butt." She said as she played their show. Chris laughed, and turned his attention to the television. The two cheered and laughed with the four mutant turtles as they fought Kraang and the Foot.

"Raph is the best." Veronica said as she watched her favorite turtle fight on the screen with his brothers.

"Meh." Chris said, and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"That's all you have to say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meh." Chris replied, shrugging.

"You never were very good with words." She said teasingly. Chris grinned and struck a ridiculous pose from where he was sitting.

"That's because I got all this." He said, and Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"Why are you my brother?" she asked, and Chris shrugged.

"You know you love me." He said. Veronica sighed.

"Meh." She said, copying him. Chris placed a hand on his chest.

"Ouch! I am WOUNDED." He said dramatically. Veronica laughed, and threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. He sputtered slightly, then threw a pillow back at her, beginning an all-out pillow fight between them, which ended with Veronica kicking Chris in a place no boy would ever want to be kicked. Her brother fell back against the couch, groaning.

"Ooooooo." he moaned, as Veronica grinned in triumph.

"That's what you get, big brother." she said, giggling. Chris glared at her.

"Shut up." he said, and Veronica smirked.

"Wanna go outside?" she asked, and her brother, who recovered, nodded.

"Sure." he said, and they walked to the front door. When they opened it, they both did a double take. The world outside was glowing pink, and the beginnings of a vortex were swirling outside their house.

"What the shiz?" Veronica said, and she shrieked as the wind created by the vortex lifted her up slightly.

"Ron!" Chris yelled, and he gripped his sister tightly around the waist, and held the doorpost with his other hand. Veronica clutched her brother tightly.

"What's happening?" she asked over the wind.

"I'm not sure! Hold on tight!" Chris said back, but as he responded, Veronica was ripped away from his hold, and swung into the spiraling vortex.

"CHRIS!" Veronica screamed as she went falling into the portal. She vaguely could see her brother through the pink light, and saw as he, too, was pulled into the vortex. Her vision failed after that, and everything went black.

**Please review! Sorry it's so short. I promise the others will be longer!**

**A small note- The relationship between Veronica and Chris is based majorly on me and my older brother. He's my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without him. He actually encouraged me to start writing on this site! So, if he's reading this, I want to tell him- I love you, big bro.**

**See you all later!**

**Enchantress**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here's the second chapter, as promised!  
><strong>

**Enjoy, my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Veronica and Chris.**

**Browns POV**

Veronica tumbled out of the portal, and onto the cold ground. She looked around, and immediately pushed herself backwards as Chris came falling out behind her.

"Where are we?" her brother asked, and Veronica clamped a hand over his mouth tightly, pointing in front of them. Chris' eyes widened. Standing in front of them, staring down at them, were Kraang droids.

"No way." Veronica said under her breath. She began to slowly stand, but stopped when a gun was pointed in her direction.

"The subject from the portal known as the Kraang portal will remain where the subject is." one of the Kraang said, and Veronica groaned.

"I forgot how annoying these guys are." she told Chris, who grinned. Veronica looked around, and noticed that they were most likely at TCRI. Chris looked behind them, and saw that the portal had vanished. He also noticed that there were droids coming up behind them with some type of probe.

"V. We need to get out of here." Chris whispered quietly. Veronica followed his gaze, and narrowed her eyes. That was when each of them noticed that they had backpacks over their shoulders. Veronica slowly pulled it from her back, and placed it in front of her. Chris did the same.

"The ones known as humans will stand up and obey the Kraang." the same robot from before said. Veronica shook her head.

"No thanks." she said, and swung her pack into a robot, and knocked its head off. Chris was behind her, doing the same thing. Veronica heard something behind her, and immediately turned and kicked the head off of another Kraang.

"What in the world?" Chris asked her as they fought.

"I don't know!" Veronica said back. After fighting off many Kraang robots, Chris saw that one of the windows had been broken open.

"Let's go!" her brother yelled, and the two ran from the building, and leapt out of the window and onto another building roof.

"Okay. Let's stop for a second." Veronica said after they had stopped running. They both sat down on the edge of the building, and Veronica lifted her backpack onto her lap.

"What's in there?" Chris asked, and Veronica began to pull out items. There were two katanas, a sheath for holding them, a bunch of throwing knives, a white belt, a black cloak, a white mask, and white clothing.

"Wow. Nice swords." Veronica said, picking one up, and examining it closely. It glinted in the moonlight. She saw Chris opening his own pack. He lifted out a pair of sais, a black belt, the same throwing stars as Veronica, a black cloak, a black mask, and black clothing.

"Should we change?" Chris asked, holding the clothing up. Veronica shrugged.

"Do we know where we are?" she retorted. Chris looked at her, giving her an exasperated look.

"Seriously? We just fought Kraang, and traveled through a portal." he said, and Veronica grinned sheepishly.

"Ohhh. Duh." she said. Chris sighed.

"Let's change, then we can get our bearings. It's obvious that this New York is different than ours." he said, and Veronica nodded. She changed into the clothing from her pack, which turned out to be a white crop-top, and white leggings, along with white boots. After slipping the mask over her face, Veronica she strapped the sheath onto her back, and slid the katanas into them. She put the belt around her waist, and placed the knives on it, then swung the cloak over her shoulders. She walked back to the edge of the building, where she crouched and looked over the side. It was difficult to believe that she was in the world of her favorite television show, but not impossible. She heard rustling behind her, and turned to see Chris standing there, cloaked in black, with his hood over his face. Veronica grinned.

"You know who you look like, right?" she asked, and Chris cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked.

"Cloak, from the comic." Veronica replied, and he shrugged, but nodded.

"You're right! If only we had powers..." Chris mused, and Veronica laughed.

"Isn't being in the TMNT world enough?" she asked, and he laughed with her. Together, the two siblings ran across rooftops, using their surroundings to their advantage.

"Watch out!" Chris hissed to his sister, pulling her down as they landed on a roof. She knelt down next to him, and looked over the air conditioning unit they were behind.

"Are those...?" Veronica asked, pointing to the four dark shapes across from them. Chris nodded. They listened closely to the conversation, which only increased their suspicion of who was in front of them.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." one of them said, in a higher, nerdy voice, and Chris grinned.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" a gruffer voice said, and Veronica stifled a cheer. Someone else shushed them, and there was the unmistakable sound of a revving engine, and a girl screamed.

"We have to help her!" the nerdy voice said, and Veronica motioned for her brother to follow her, and they jumped onto a billboard behind the four shapes. Just as they were about to attack, Veronica spoke.

"I would be careful if I were you." she said, and suppressed a laugh as the shapes whirled around, and one nearly fell off the building. There was the sound of weapons being unsheathed, but Veronica and Chris remained calm and motionless.

"Who are you?" The light from the moon fell down on the six on the rooftop, and Veronica grinned underneath her mask. Standing in front of the two siblings were their favorite television characters. Leo had been the ne who had spoken, and he was holding out his katanas to them. Raph was slightly behind him, holding his sais, and Donnie was alternating between watching his brothers and the girl whom Chris and Veronica knew to be April. Mikey wasn't doing anything but watching the five with amusement.

"We're..." Chris began, but Veronica had a sudden inspiration.

"We're called Cloak and Dagger." she said, and Chris threw her a proud look. Raph scoffed.

"Those can't be real names." he said, and Veronica jumped down from the billboard. She stepped forward with a fierce look in her eyes.

"What makes you think we would tell you our real names?" she asked, and Raph crossed his arms.

"Well, it would be better than making up some other fake name that has no meaning at all." he said, and Veronica seethed.

"Oh really? What's your name, tough guy?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Chris jumped down behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Leo did the same to Raph.

"I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers; Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Leo said, and each turtle gave a wave, except for Raph, who was still glaring at Veronica, who glared right back. Chris nodded to each of them.

"Good to meet you, right Dagger?" he asked, looking at his sister. She sighed.

"Yup." she replied. Donnie pushed his brother's out of the way.

"What did you mean by we shouldn't go down there?" he asked, and Veronica chuckled.

"You don't know what you're getting into." she said, and Donnie looked back down at April, and her father, who was getting captured.

"Well, we can't just let an innocent get hurt!" he retorted, before jumping down. He was closely followed by his younger brother, and immediate older brother. Leo looked at the siblings apologetically.

"Sorry, but we can't let anyone get hurt. Thanks' though." he said before disappearing after his brother. Chris looked at Veronica.

"What?" she asked.

"Seriously? I thought Raph was your favorite?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"He got to me." she said, and Chris shook his head.

"Let's go." he said, and the two walked away from the edge, and the sounds fighting.

**Alright! Please review!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy, my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Veronica and Chris.**

**Veronica POV**

"Is this it?" Chris asked as the two reached a large apartment building. Veronica nodded. Included in their packs was a key, with an apartment number on it. They walked up the stairs to the floor that the number was on, then found the door. Opening it, they found a small kitchen, a living area, and three other doors. Two of them went off into separate bedrooms, and the other went into a bathroom.

"Let's put our packs in the rooms, then meet out here." Chris said, and Veronica walked into one of the rooms, which had a window, and a fire escape leading up to the roof. She placed her bag down on the bed in the room, which already was made, and went back outside. Chris was standing by the main window, and turned as she came in.

"So, what should we do now that we're here?" Veronica asked.

"Maybe we should act as vigilantes. After all, you did say that we were Cloak and Dagger." Chris said, smirking, and Veronica grinned widely at her brother.

"YASSSSS!" she shrieked, and Chris raised his eyebrows at her.

"And we can do that without killing my eardrums." he said, and Veronica stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever" she said, laughing. Chris sat down onto the couch that was facing one of the walls, and Veronica sat next to him, tucking her legs underneath her.

"So, now that we know that there are different universes, should we try to change what's going to happen now that we know what will happen?" Chris asked, and Veronica thought for a moment.

"I don't think so, but we can always help out. Like in the fights with the RoboFoot, and with Dog Pound." she replied and Chris nodded.

"This is going to be epic." he said, grinning.

**The Next Day**

**Chris POV**

Chris woke up the next day, confused for a second before the previous day's activities came back to him. He noticed that Veronica was walking around the main room, already dresses in teal leggings, and a black blouse, and black boots. Chris walked out of his bedroom after changing into a grey t-shirt, and jeans, with black combat boots.

"So what are we going to do before going out tonight?" Veronica asked, sitting on one of the chairs at the table. Chris sat down next to her.

"Maybe walk around. We can see if we can find out anything more about the Foot from people that we could use. Maybe even about the Kraang." he said, and Veronica grinned. THe two siblings stood up together, and, after locking their apartment door, left to go into the city. Chris put his arm around his sister's shoulders protectively as they walked. Veronica was gazing at all the sights around them, while he kept an eye out for Black Dragons and other nasties.

"I feel bad for New York City and Manhattan. I mean, it's basically the battle-ground in everything. Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Avengers, Hulk." Chris commented as they walked. Veronica stopped in her tracks. Chris looked at his sister concerned.

"If this world is real, then does that mean that..." Veronica trailed off, her face beginning to brighten even more. Chris smiled at hi younger sister's excitement.

"Probably." he said, shrugging, and Veronica let out a small squeal.

"Oh gosh. I'm going to die." she said dramatically. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. You're such a drama queen." he said, and Veronica pushed him slightly, but kept smiling happily.

"Can this get any better?" she asked him, and he chuckled.

"I doubt it." Chris replied. The two siblings laughed, and kept walking, before they accidentally banged into someone.

"Hey!" the person said, annoyed, and Chris' eyes widened. The boy standing in front of him was none other than Casey Jones, his and Veronica's least favorite character.

"Hey yourself! Watch where you're standing." Veronica said, frowning. Casey smirked and looked at her.

"And who might you be?" he asked, smiling in what he obviously thought was a flirtatious way, and Veronica stepped backwards away from him slightly, and Chris immediately stood in front of his sister protectively, scowling at the boy and crossing his arms.

"I don't think that's any of your business." he said fiercely. Casey raised his eyebrows at him.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he asked, and Chris snorted.

"Gross, no. I happen to be her older brother, and I also happen to be highly protective of my little sister, so you need to go away." he said.

"Of course, Mr. Possessive." Casey said, and winked at Veronica before turning around and leaving. After he left, Veronica shuddered.

"I never liked him." she said, disgusted. Chris put his arm back around her, this time tighter, as they walked on.

"Weird kid." he said, quoting one of their favorite movies, _The Three Musketeers_. Veronica laughed as they went around the city.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry about the slight Casey bashing. Me and my brother, who the characters are based off of, don't like him at all, so that may come out in the story. Don't like, don't keep reading.**

**See you all soon!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
